10 Years Later
by Ed.J.G
Summary: Set 10 years after the events of the 2003 anime and the movie as a continuation of the story. The first chapter's set just after those, but the rest will be set, as I said, 10 years after. Hope you enjoy.
1. A Most Sombre Event

Rose had been crying, but kept her handkerchief behind her back while putting on a brave face.

Sciezka adjusted her glasses a bit too often for it to look natural.

Lieutenants Havoc and Breda bore a flag between them, a common sight at funerals for the spectacularly important or rich. This flag was a deep crimson, bearing a silver transmutation circle at the centre.

Hawkeye, Fuery and Falman made up a measly imitation of a 21 gun salute. There would be more at the official funeral, held in two weeks, but this was a more personal affair.

A spattering of people from here and there who had known the deceased gathered in a circle around graves, yet to be filled by coffins.

Elicia Hughes had seen all of this before, and did not want to again. She was cowering behind her mother's skirts and gently shaking her head.

And then arrived the coffins, two in total. A few of Havoc's subordinates had been drafted for the job, along with Major Armstrong. The Major was keeping a straight face, barely.

A young girl in a pretty green dress, with long dark hair, stepped forward. She claimed to have met the deceased a few years prior, but no one else at the funeral knew her. She placed a bugle to her lips and played. A sombre, deep wail echoed around the open grounds.

Winry Rockbell and Roy Mustang stood opposite each other, and mirrored each other exactly. They stared deep into each others eyes from across the recently dug earth. Their faces were set, not showing even the slightest hint of emotion or interest in the proceedings going on around them. They did not falter. They did not flinch. When the guns were fired in salute to the fallen, they did not watch. When the bugle finished its wailing, they did not notice. And when the bodies of Alphonse and Edward Elric were lowered into the ground, neither of them even blinked.


	2. The Boredom of Roy Mustang

Field Marshall Roy Mustang spun in his chair absent-mindedly, twirling a pen between his fingers. He had been remembering the Elric's funeral. That was ten years ago. A lot had happened since. Power over the country had slowly been transferred to the Government, and the Army had been greatly reduced in size. Mustang was now head of the entire Amestrian military, but he commanded less than he had as a Colonel.

Field Marshall was little more than a desk job really. He had to spend all day approving this training exercise and that shipment of ammunition. He was truly bored out of his mind. Roy Mustang had been a man who wanted peace, but he had no problem with fighting. Now there was no fighting to be done, he missed the thrill. He missed the heat between his fingers when he used alchemy, he missed the cold steel of his gun, he missed the split second decisions he needed to make. He missed the pain. OK, maybe not the pain. But he had defiantly not been cut out for administrative work. Although…

"Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, could I see you for a moment?" Mustang said down his phone.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Right away, sir," came the reply.

Mustang peered quickly into the mirror at the end of his desk. His hair was still jet black, but there were definite signs of greying about the ears. Otherwise, he looked more or less the same as he had for the last twenty odd years. Hawkeye often told him that his body would catch up to time and age these twenty years over one night. Mustang doubted that.

Hawkeye then entered the large double doors at the other end of Mustang's office. The distance from the door to the desk was only about five meters, but Mustang still positioned himself to best appreciate the sight of Hawkeye making her way to him.

In these 10 years, Hawkeye had defiantly aged, and had defiantly aged well. She was still relatively young, her skin smooth and her back straight. She still kept in shape, performing various exercises and engaging in military training, even though it was mostly pointless. If Mustang had been given a desk job, Hawkeye had been made his secretary. After realising this, Mustang had decided that he could make Hawkeye do whatever he wanted her to, so he would call her into his office just so that he could look at her at least three times a day. Hawkeye had been very annoyed at the beginning, but now treated it like a briefing.

Hawkeye stood still in front of Mustang, saluted him, then started giving him any news that may have arrived that day.

"Sir, you have been invited to a formal dinner with Minister Armstrong next Tuesday at 7 PM"

"Hi Riza." Hawkeye ignored him.

"There was a traffic incident just half an hour ago when a traveller from Drachma hit a cabbage stand with his car, and…"

"Your hair looks nice"

"…the cabbage salesman has demanded reparations from the traveller and sanctions to be imposed on Drachman goods. I would recommend that we…

"Have you ever noticed how pretty your shoulder is?"

"…ignore the salesman's demands as folly, but I will leave that to your better judgement. There have been reports…

"Are you hungry?"

"…of a break in at the Government library, and I've sent over Captain Falman to investigate, but…

"Are you ignoring me Riza?"

"…I don't think we'll find anything of note. Now, about the new candidates for State Alchemists…"

"Riza, do you know that you have a really nice ass?"

Hawkeye closed her eyes and stopped talking. Mustang felt a sense of success over stopping Hawkeye so quickly. Usually, he had to resort to directly taunting her before she stopped. He decided to celebrate this by standing up and raising his hands to the sky.

"Sir, could you try to take this a little more seriously? Or at least pretend to be doing your job?"

Mustang lowered his arms. "I don't want to just sit around anymore. We never do anything and whatever I say doesn't make a damn bit of difference to anyone anymore. I could go to Armstrong's dinner and listen to him talk about how important his role in the government is, but if I don't go it won't matter. Knowing Armstrong, he'd probably just tell the mirror how important he is. I could tell this cabbage man to stop being an idiot but there is no verbal cure for dumbass-ness. And the new State Alchemists?! Why should I care about any of them and weather or not they get picked?!"

Hawkeye was silent for a moment. She knew Mustang was bored, but he had clearly been practicing this outburst for some time. Mustang was never one to come up with speeches like that on the spot. And Hawkeye had a perfect retort ready.

"Because one of the candidates is your God-Daughter."


End file.
